la noticia que cambio mi vida
by Xime25
Summary: Bella es una chica sencilla, nunca tuvo un romance hasta que en su escuela aparece Jacob black, pero todo termina cuando por razones familiares tiene que irse a vivir con su padre, ¿que le deparara el destino?.
1. Chapter 1

La noticia que cambio mi vida

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, bueno en realidad es Isabella pero odio ese nombre por lo cual obligo a todo el mundo a decirme Bella jaja.

Actualmente vivo en Phoenix, Arizona, Siempre fui una chica mas del montón, en mi colegio casi no tenía amigas, a excepción de Kristen que era mucho más que mi mejor amiga, era casi mi hermana y para qué hablar de los chicos puff... Nunca le llame la atención a ningún, ya que era muy flacucha, pálida y no tenía nada especial, además que mi personalidad es muy introvertida, y no suelo socializar con cualquier persona, ya que primero la tengo que conocer, soy muy rara en ese aspecto, siempre me considere un bicho raro, hasta que llego al colegio Jacob Black.

Flash Back

-Bella apúrate que vamos atrasadas al colegio!- grito mi amiga Kristen desde su coche que estaba estacionado en la calle frente a mi casa.

-Ya voy!-le grite de vuelta, uff... En días como estos como deseaba tener un auto propio pero como mi madre era maestra en una pequeña escuela no tenia los el dinero suficiente como para darnos grandes lujos. Ya que mis padres eran separados, pero no era que el no nos ayudara económicamente todo lo contrario es solo que él tampoco ganaba demasiado, solo el sueldo de un policía.

-Estoy lista- dije subiendo a su auto un antiguo Volkswagen.

-Ya era hora Bella, ahora vamos a llegar tarde y tenía un buen presentimiento para este día pero como ya empezamos mal- dijo dándome una mirada acusadora- no sé si ira a pasar algo bueno- termino.

-Ay Kristen! No seas tan supersticiosa!- dije mofándome de sus ocurrencias- y mejor apúrate! Llegamos al colegio con cerca de 10 minutos de atraso, la verdad no era tanto pero Kristen se quejo todo el camino yo solo me reía. Cuando entramos al salón fui a mi puesto habitual, en el cual me sentaba sola ya que habían designado a los compañeros de puestos y no pude sentarme con mi mejor amiga. Justo cuando estaba acomodando mi mochila en el asiento entro el director, todos inmediatamente nos callamos y miramos expectantes.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo el director- Mi presencia aquí se debe a que hoy hemos recibido a un nuevo estudiante, el cual será su compañero, Adelante Jacob. ¿Jacob? Que nombre más raro pensé...

Preséntate- le dijo el director al tal Jacob

-Hola!- dijo tímidamente- mi nombre es Jacob Black- y con eso callo el director lo miro por unos segundos y viendo que no iba a decir nada mas le dijo que pasara a sentarse.

-Pase a sentarse señor Black- junto a la señorita Swan hay un asiento vacío.

¿Qué? Pensé – ¿junto a mí? Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.

Cuando se sentó, no sabía qué hacer, ¿lo saludaba? Pero él ni siquiera me miro, ¿que hago? Mientras me decidía, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que era muy musculoso no se parecía a ninguno de los chicos de mi curso, parecía mayor pero solo en su cuerpo, su piel era morena y tenía el cabello oscuro, pero su rostro tenía algo de niño parecía un pequeño y eso me enterneció. Me arme de valor, para que no pensara que era una pesada y lo salude.

-hola- le dije tímidamente- sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían.

-ha?- dijo distraídamente- dándose vuelta para mirarme, parecía que estaba pensando algo muy concentrado- hola!- saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, su cara de niño pequeño y su sonrisa me hicieron sentir bien por lo cual comencé a conversarle.

-Parece que te interrumpí -sonreí-por tu cara se nota que estabas pensando profundamente.

-jajajaja- rio y creo que se sonrojo un poco- si… es que pensaba en … algo...- dijo tartamudeando.

-oh lo siento si te moleste- -no para nada, es bueno que me hables, ya pensaba que nadie me iba a tomar en cuenta, esto de ser nuevo no es lo mío- -jajaja… no es lo mío tampoco, así que te entiendo- dije.

-gracias-dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

- no hay porque- dije para luego callarme ya que habían empezado las clases.

-bien chicos tomence estos cinco minutos- dijo la maestra como esperando que que se lo agradeciéramos.

Jacob se quedo mirándome- sin saber que decir, me acorde que no le había dicho mi nombre por lo cual me presente.

-disculpa se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Bella Swan- dije estrechándole la mano

-un gusto, aunque tú ya sabes el mío- rio.

-si jajaja-

-¿qué clase te toca ahora?- pregunte.

-emmmmm- dijo revisando su calendario de clases que estaba encima de su mesa- matemáticas.

-ufff… suerte- dije riéndome y acordándome del profesor al cual odiaba solamente por ser el maestro.

-oh, creo que ya tengo miedo, jajaja, ¿y tú no tienes la misma clase?- pregunto.

-no, pero si quieres nos podemos juntar en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo- dije sorprendiéndome de mi misma.

-claro – acepto gustoso

Fin flash back

Había pasado un mes desde ese día y cada vez éramos más cercanos, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo junto con Kristen, los cuales éramos inseparables.

Ojala les guste para poder seguir escribiéndolo! Gracias a todos los que lo lean!


	2. Chapter 2  Jacob

**Jacob**

Hace un mes ya que había llegado a mi nuevo colegio, me sentía nervioso, estaba tan acostumbrado a mi antigua escuela y a mis amigos Embry y Quil. Como extrañaría a esos tontos jajaja, siempre hacemos tonterías y más de una vez nos castigaron.

**Flash back**

-Jacob apúrate que vas tarde!- grito mi padre Billy desde su silla de ruedas.

- ya voy!-le grite un poco molesto, ya que me había obligado a cambiarme de colegio. Tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí sin despedirme, era una actitud muy infantil pero de verdad estaba molesto.

Cuando llegue al colegio nuevo iba 10 minutos tarde, pero la verdad es que me tenia sin cuidado, ojala me echaran de ese colegio. Estaba refunfuñando mientras me bajaba cuando vi a una chica delgada y pálida que era tirada por otra mientras le decía apúrate…- pero no alcance a escuchar su nombre ya que entraron. Me quede un minuto estático, era muy linda, nunca había visto a una chica tan sencilla y linda, ya que últimamente todas se pintaban hasta las orejas, por lo menos así era en mi antiguo colegio. Volví a la realidad y me apresure a la oficina del director, pensando en aquella chica.

El director me saludo y dijo que me acompañaría a la sala por ser mi primer día. Estaba muy nervioso me sudaban las manos, y sentía que se me iban a doblar las piernas pero no podía, que iban a pensar de mi si me desmayaba de nervios!, seguro no iba a ser un buen comienzo así que me arme de valor y cuando escuche al director que me decía que pasara, entre con el paso más seguro que pude, solo por si acaso.

-Hola!- dije sin saber que mas decir- Me llamo Jacob Black- y automáticamente me calle, que horror pensé no podía decir nada mas? Oh solo me quedaba esperar.

- dijo el director- pase a sentarse señor Black, junto a la señorita Swan hay un asiento.

Levante la mirada para buscar el supuesto asiento vacio, cuando la vi… mirando con cara de sorpresa, me senté sin ser capaz de hablar, como era posible; justamente estaba en mi nuevo curso y tenía la dicha de sentarme con ella inmediatamente, sin lugar a duda el dicho de que el mundo es un pañuelo era cierto.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando me sobresalte al escuchar su voz.

-Hola- me dijo amablemente.

-ha?- fue mi gran respuesta, guau... Era mucho más bonita de cerca y su voz era muy linda.- Hola- dije tratando de arreglar el desastre anterior, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, se veía que esta chica era muy amable y tímida ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y a decir verdad las mías también. Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras más hasta que callamos ya que la clase había comenzado. Cuando finalizaron me dijo que si quería nos podíamos juntar a la hora de almuerzo en la cafetería. Por supuesto que le dije que sí, me alivie completamente al sentir que ya por lo menos conocía a alguien en este estúpido colegio.

**Fin flash back**

**M**e había hecho muy amigo de Bella y Kristen en este último mes éramos inseparables pero últimamente no he podido evitar volver a sentir lo mismo que en un principio por bella, ella era una gran amiga, y la quería mucho, pero ese cariño comenzó a tomar otro camino y me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ella. Es tan especial, su forma de ver las cosas, su forma de pensar, de hablar, de sonreír, hasta de caminar, todo en ella me gustaba, pero tenía miedo no lo podía evitar. Tenía miedo porque era mi mejor amiga y no quería que esto la fuese a molestar y nuestra amistad terminara, porque prefería seguir siendo su amigo perderla.

Mañana sábado nos vamos a juntar con Kristen y Bella para dar un paseo, pero cuando Bella nos lo pregunto se veía extraña, algo le pasaba pero no sabía que podía ser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandísima y única stephenie meyer**

Capitulo 3

Bella

Me sentía muy mal ¡¿por qué justo ahora las cosas tenían que cambiar así?.

Mi amistad con Jacob iba como viento en popa, nos llevábamos muy bien y se notaba que éramos compatibles, teníamos casi los mismos gustos en todo.

Kristen muchas veces me molestaba diciendo que parecíamos novios, pero no era así y eso creo que me ponía triste, aun no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en estos últimos días. Me sentía de una manera distinta cuando estaba con Jacob, cuando me miraba directamente a los ojos no podía evitar sonrojarme o cuando me abrazaba lo único que quería era que no me soltara, pero no podía ser, me decía una y otra vez a mi misma en uno de los muchos debates internos que tenia.

Jacob era mi amigo, mi gran amigo, el único hombre con el que había sido capaz de abrirme, de poder contarle todas mis cosas, además que no tenía la mas mínima idea de si él sentía algo parecido por mi y no lo quería perder. Pero quizás no iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que pasaba.

Nos íbamos a juntar los tres Kristen, Jacob y yo, por petición mía, ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirles pero no quise darles más detalles. Solo les pedí que nos juntáramos con la mejor cara feliz que podía poner a pesar de la pena que sentía, creo que Jacob se dio cuenta porque me quedo mirando por mucho rato.. a pesar de mis intentos de esquivar su mirada.

Decidí que ya era hora de salir de la ducha llevaba cerca de media hora pensando bajo el agua caliente pero tenía que dormir ya que mañana nos juntaríamos temprano para estar todo el día juntos.

Desperte muy temprano en la mañana, asi que aproveche de vestirme y hacer un poco de aseo para que Renne no tuviera mucho que aser luego cuando se levantara.

Comi una barra de cereal y me dispuse a esperar cuando tocaron la puerta. Mepare corriendo pero mi pie se enredo con la silla y me estampe contra el piso, creo que provoque un gran ruido ya que escuche a Jacob gritar.

-bella? Que pasa esta bien bella?- como pude me pare para ir a abrirle y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero me dio un ataque de risa y no me podía mover, como pude llegue a la puerta con la cara llena de lagrimas producto de la risa.

-BELLA!- grito Jacob- que paso?

-jajajajajaja- tranquilo jake estoy bien jajaj es solo que tropecé ajjaa

Sin poder contenerse Jake también comenzó a reír, parecíamos niños riéndonos de una maldad, hasta que escuche el ruido de la bocina de Kristen.

-oh , no me había fijado que estaba Kris, vamos antes que nos mate- dije mirándolo y se puso en seguida en marcha.

- hola kris-

-hola bella, se puede saber que fue eso? Porque el escándalo? – pregunto kris un poco molesta

- tranquila Kris es solo que bella quería besar el piso jJajjaaj, se tropezó.

-jajajaja ay bella tu y tus super habilidades- dijo con sarcasmo

-mejor ya nos vamos- dije un poco seria- no me gustaba que se rieran de mi falta de habilidades.

-ok- dijieron jake y kris al mismo tiempo adivinando mi cambio de humor.

-a donde vamos- pregunto kris luego de un rato

-emmmm podríamos ir al parque, les parece?- pregunte

-Si claro

Cuando llegamos kris aparco el auto y nos fuimos a sentar al pasto

-Bien bella nos tienes demasiados intrigados- dijo jake rompiendo el silencio

-Si bella ya dinos, confía en nosotros.

-por supuesto que confio en ustedes , pero no se como decirlo- hize una pausa- lo que pasa es que ayer mi mama me dio una mala noticia- suspire- tengo una tia que vive en california que esta muy enferma y necesita a alguien que le ayude y mi madre es la única que puede hacerlo… pero lo mejor para mi es no ir con ella ya que van a pasar mucho tiempo viajando por lo cual no podría estar en un colegio permanente, asi que la única solución es me tendre que ir a vivir con mi papa- termine de decir entre lagrimas-

-QUE?- Dijo kris- te vas?

-si- dije aun mas angustiada- me iré a forks

Pero bella no hay otra solución en la cual no te tengas que ir?- pegunto Jacob un poco desesperado

No, no la hay…-dije sin poder aceptarlo

Bella – dijo kris con lagrimas en los ojos lo que hizo que volviera a llorar- al verme me abrazo y jake se unió a nuestro abrazo.

Estuvimos así hasta que el celular de kris comenzó a sonar

-Hola?- contesto- QUE?- ok ya voy – y colgó.

-Lo siento bella, me tengo que ir mi mama esta en el hospital, va a tener al bebe, lo siento tanto , hare lo posible para poder volver temprano- me dijo con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

- no te preocupes- le dije- aun nosqueda una semana

- ok te quiero mucho!- me abrazo y abrazo a jake para luego irse corriendo al auto.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Jake decidió romperlo.

-bella- me dijo- hay algo importante que tienes que saber.

**Bueno otro capitulo!**

**La verdad soy nueva en esto de escribir asi que perdonen si hay algo que no les guste **

**Espero les guste!**

**Besos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la gran SM. La historia es mía.**

Capitulo 4 **"CONFESION"**

**BELLA**

-bella- me dijo- hay algo importante que tienes que saber…

-¿qué pasa Jake?- pregunte un poco asustada y confundida.

-uff, no pensé decir esto en un momento así, pero dadas las circunstancias, no queda mucho tiempo para hacer algo más elaborado.

-¿¡que pasa! Dime jake

-bella…tu me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti, pensaba esperar un poco ´para decirlo pero no puedes irte sin saberlo. Bella, de pronto te convertiste en alguien muy importante en mi vida..-comenzó a hablar muy rápido, enredándose con sus propias palabras, pero se veía tan tierno, pero de todas formas decidí intervenir-

-Jake para…- dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios- por supuesto me sonroje- Jake yo… yo también siento eso, tu también me gustas.- dije muy avergonzada y compitiendo con un tomate.

-¿de verdad bella?- me pregunto muy emocionado haciendo que me enterneciera mas

- si Jake , pero no sabia si decirlo.

Me quedo mirando y lentamente nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, este era mi primer beso, no podía creer como cambiaron las cosas, nunca imagine que Jake y yo nos íbamos a besar…estaba en las nubes…luego de unos segundos nos separamos y nos abrazamos.

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- me pregunto mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

- no lo sé- conteste con toda la sinceridad posible.

Así paso la semana y ya era jueves, faltaba un día para irme y decidimos juntarnos esa tarde para poder despedirnos bien.

Con Jake dejamos que las cosas fluyeran ya que iba a ser mucho el tiempo que íbamos a estar separados pero estábamos dispuestos a esperar ya que nos queríamos de verdad.

A pesar de ser una chica de 17 años y ser la primera vez que me gustaba alguien y que era correspondida, sentía que el era todo lo que quería de un hombre, me hacía sentir querida a pesar de que no teníamos una relación formal pero aunque eso me doliera un poco era lo mejor ya que no era correcto hacer esperar a Jacob, además estaba el tema de que ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar viviendo con Charl… mi papa, podía ser que estuviese un mes como también podía ser un año, todo dependía de mi madre y la salud de mi tía, lo único que deseaba era que fuese menos de un mes para poder volver y así estar con mi Jacob… no podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en el.

La tarde paso sin ningún inconveniente, recordamos los viejos momentos que vivimos con Kristen, revisando antiguas fotos, en las cuales éramos apenas unas mocosas con dientes menos y con peinados que eran preferibles no recordar…, cuando veíamos estas fotos le contábamos a jake con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido para que no se perdiera de nada pero al igual que nosotras, no paro de reír en ningún momento, excepto cuando llego la hora d despedirnos, nos dijimos que solo era un " hasta luego" pero de todos modos estuvieron presentes las infaltables lagrimas uff…, había sido un día largo, lo mejor era que subiera a mi habitación para poder descansar y relajarme ya que mañana seria el "gran día", día en el que iría directo a mi infierno personal, "FORKS", argh.. Era casi una palabrota, todo verde, como era posible que esa gente aguantara tanto tiempo ese lugar...Pero bueno no había nada que pudiese hacer, ya que era por el bien de mi tía.

Solo me quedara aguantar lo peor…

**Gracias a todos los que lean esta historia es la primera y espero no defraudarlos :D**

**Porfis dejen review besos **

**Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas **** , me disculpo.. porque me he demorado muxo con este capitulo porfiss perdónenme . sin mas las dejo para que lo lean .**

**Personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

Capitulo 5 ** llegando **

Las despedidas siempre son difíciles en ellas pensamos que ahora todo va a ir mal y sinceramente eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente.

La imagen de Jake despidiéndose con su mano mientras yo me alejaba para abordar el avión, estaba grabada en mi cabeza.

Su cara notaba tristeza y a su lado estaba mi madre quien no paraba de llorar, ver sus lágrimas correr sin control por su cara, solo hizo que me sintiera aun más mal.

Las palabras de Renne solo demostraban que hacíamos esto por el bien de mi tía, ella siempre estaba ahí para nosotras por lo cual era justo que cuando lo necesitara nosotras también estuviésemos para ella.

Al fin y al cabo sabio que esto era para mejor, quizás no para mí pero si para los demás así que comenzaría a mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, aunque de momento no prometía nada.

Y a llevaba cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en el avión, mi vista se perdía mirando por la ventana, el paisaje era cada vez más verde, lentamente todo perdía color y se transformaba en verde.

Pasaron los minutos y la voz de la azafata me sobresalto.

-Señores pasajeros, les informamos que estamos por aterrizar así que por favor abrochen sus cinturones, por la atención gracias.

Abroche inmediatamente mi cinturón, ya que aun me ponían un poco nerviosa los aterrizajes, luego de unos minutos el avión toco tierra. Completamente a salvo mire por la ventanilla y pase mis manos por mis pantalones para secarlas ya que mis nervios habían hecho de las suyas en unos minutos.

Tome mi bolso y me puse en la fila para poder salir luego del avión.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, fui a recoger mis maletas, pero mientras llegaba mire por todo el lugar para ver si Charlie ya había llegado… pero nada… lo más probable es que se haya olvidado de ir a buscarme.

Sin muchos ánimos tome la maleta y Salí de hay…

Di unos cuantos pasos y me encontré con una pequeña plaza llenas de grandes árboles, algunas bancas y una pequeña fuente en el medio, me acerque para poder verla a pesar de estar con una gran maleta, sentía curiosidad.

Arrastre todas mis cosas y me senté en el borde.

La fuente tenía unas formas muy llamativas, eran pequeños ángeles, de aquellos que se ven en las antiguas pinturas del siglo XIX. Muy lindo y perfectos como para estar en ese lugar tan pequeño y escondido en medio de ese pueblo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ya se estaba oscureciendo.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas pero no de pena si no de rabia, rabia por esto, se supone que mi papa estaba feliz de verme y que me viniese a vivir con él pero con esto, me dejaba claro todo lo contrario. Se le había olvidado.

Al parecer me iba a tener que ir caminado con todas las maletas a cuestas, pero el hecho de que viviese en el otro extremo del pueblo no lo facilitaba mucho.

Con pesar comencé a dar cortos pasos por el peso, estaba en la carretera cuando un auto paro a mi lado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, los colores escaparon de mi cara, trate de apurar mis pasos, tenía miedo y mi cabeza se lleno de malos pensamientos. la calle estaba desierta , ni una sola alma andaba por el lugar.

Temí por mi seguridad hasta que una señora se bajo del auto.

-Niña!- me grito un poco ya que mis pasos eran cada vez mas rápidos.- Me pare en seco no se por qué razón pero lo hice y me gire lentamente.

Tenía una cara y ojos que irradiaban ternura, no se veía para nada como alguien peligrosa, su pelo era de un precioso color caramelo y su ropa era muy linda, sencilla pero linda.

-¿sí?- pregunte un poco dudosa, si hubiese sido un hombre lo más probable es que no hubiese contestado

-Disculpa cariño, ¿pero que haces caminado sola por aquí? – Su mirada estaba llena de sincera preocupación.-

- emmm, yoo…, lo que pasa es que..-

- tranquila puedes confiar en mí, no te voy a hacer daño, mi nombre es Esme- dijo para luego regalarme una cariñosa sonrisa, por supuesto que no me haría daño, irradiaba ternura.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le respondí.

-Si, emm lo que pasa es que vengo llegando de Phoenix y mi papa me tenía que ir a recoger al aeropuerto pero al parecer… se olvido.-

- oh, cariño lo siento, pero yo te llevo, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí sola y menos de noche, anda súbete, yo te ayudo con eso.

- oh, no se moleste, se lo agradezco pero ya estoy por llegar- mentí.

- ¿a si?, ¿y dónde vives?- dijo dándome una mirada divertida, al parecer no me creyó.

Le di una risa y la mire- Casi llegando al extremo del pueblo.

- Lo sabía, anda súbete y no te preocupes que no es ninguna molestia.

- Esta bien..- me ayudo a poner los bolsos en el maletero y subí al asiento del copiloto. Por un momento pensé en encontrarme con cuchillos y cosas raras. Sin duda mi mente estaba más, debía dejar de ver esas extrañas películas.

-Bien, tu dime por donde cuando este cerca ¿sí?-

-claro, muchas gracias.

-no es nada cariño, además me recuerdas a mi hija, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-oh, lo siento olvide presentarme, me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Isabella, que lindo nombre.

-sí, pero prefiero que me digan bella.

-ok.

Trate de decir algo pero no sabía que, recordé que dijo que le recordaba a su hija.

-¿tiene hijos?

-ella inmediatamente sonrió- Si, una niña, se llama Alice, debe tener tu misma edad y un muchacho, muy guapo por cierto- rio y me lanzo una mirada, inmediatamente me sonroje- se llama Edward.

-oh debe tener una familia muy linda- dije sonriendo

-la vedad es que si, no es por presumir pero somos felices.

-me alegro.

-gracias cielo.

-oh, aquí vivo yo.

Rápidamente frenó y me ayudo a bajar las maletas.

-Fue un gusto conocerte bella, ojala verte pronto.

-Gracias, el gusto fue mío y muchísimas gracias, si no hubiese aparecido aun estaría muy lejos.

-no es nada, buena suerte, adiós.

-Adiós, gracias señora Esme, gracias-

-de nada cariño

Subió a si auto y desapareció no antes de despedirse con la mano.

Era una persona muy agradable, ojala verla otra vez.

Me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre, pero no salía nadie así que tome la llave que estaba escondida en la entrada.

Todo estaba igual, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que no había ninguna luz encendida y tampoco ruido.

Deje las maletas en la entrada y fui a la cocina, me estaba muriendo de hambre luego de estar todo el día sin comer.

Mire la hora y ya faltaba poco para las diez de la noche así que subí a la que fue mi habitación.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba Charlie?

**Gracias por pasarse por aquí, espero sus review.**

**Ojala les guste bye **

**Besoos **

**Xime.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo .. espero les guste nos leemos abajo.**

**Personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 6 **

**Disculpas y algo nuevo… pero raro (parte 1)**

El sonido de la puerta al azotarse me hizo despertar, mire la pantalla de mi celular y ya eran las dos de la mañana, me senté en la cama para despejarme un poco cuando sentí que alguien corría por las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, no tuve tiempo de levantarme cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba fuertemente.

Cuando logre reaccionar un poco, sentí el característico olor del perfume de Charlie, pero no sabía porque su reacción, además estaba molesta con el por haberme dejado a mi suerte cuando llegue sin siquiera avisar, así que no le respondí el abrazo y espere a que me soltara.

- Perdóname bella, por favor.- pidió con la voz angustiada.

No respondí, no sabía que decir.

- Fui al aeropuerto bella, de verdad que fui, nunca me olvidaría de ti.- eso me conmovió un poco, ¿se supone que había ido? ¡Pero si no estaba!

-Mentira, no estabas hay, ¡te espere papa! ¡Por horas!-

-Lose bella, por favor, no te enojes, te lo puedo explicar.

- está bien, explícame ¿Por qué no me fuiste a recoger?

Su semblante cambio de uno de pena a uno de vergüenza y nerviosismo- lo que pasa es que, cuando tu madre llamo para avisarme que vendrías, estaba muy contento bella, siempre he deseado pasar más tiempo contigo y ahora lo puedo hacer, así que escuche que tu vuelo llegaba a a las ocho pero…pero pensé que de la noche…, es una tontería bella, quizás no sirva como excusa pero eso fue lo que paso, por favor no te enfades, sabes que no tengo buena memoria, soy torpe.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, por una parte quería gritarle de la rabia pero por otra, me quería morir de la risa, eso de confundir la hora solo le pasa a el… y quizá a mí.

Lo mire fijamente, sin expresión en la cara, su cara se volvía cada vez más preocupada pero no pude aguantar más y estalle de la risa en su cara.

Me miraba con un desconcierto total, quizás pensaba que me había vuelto loca pero en esta situación era lo mejor que podía hacer, reírme, para que enojarme con él si a pesar de todo no había sido su culpa, igual había ido al aeropuerto a recogerme.

Lo que me recordó algo.

-¿papa?- dije mientras me limpiaba una lagrima que estaba en la comisura de mi ojo.-¿ por qué vienes llegando a esta hora?¡ Son las dos de la mañana!

-es que, como no apareciste nunca en el aeropuerto, comencé a buscarte en la patrulla y pedí ayuda- dijo mientras se rascaba el cabeza notoriamente avergonzado, lo cual provoco otra oleada de risas, pero pare en seco al analizar lo que había dicho Charlie.

-¿me estaban buscando con patrullas?- casi grite

- emmm si, pero solo fue un ratito.-

- puff… Maravillosa forma de empezar, ahora todos van a saber.

- no tranquila, solo estábamos yo y mark así que nadie sabe.

-está bien.

-entonces ¿me perdonas?- dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

- emmm… no lo sé- lo mire fijamente- sí, claro que te perdono, sé que no fue tu culpa, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿vale?-

- ok, te quiero hija-

-y yo a ti papa.

-bueno te dejo para que descanses, ya mañana podemos conversar.

-está bien, que duermas bien, adiós.

-adiós.

Dicho esto me estire en mi cama y me tape bien con las cobijas. Me iba a costar mucho acostumbrarme al frio clima de Forks.

Al día siguiente desperté cerca de las diez de la mañana. Me bañe, busque algo de ropa de mi maleta y baje.

Cuando entre a la cocina, me sorprendí gratamente.

La mesa estaba llena de cosas para comer, desde jugo natural a huevo y frutas y en el centro un lindo florero.

Me emocione, la verdad Charlie siempre ha sido un buen padre y el hecho de que se separo de mi mama no impidió que lo siguiera siendo.

Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir cuando Charlie entro en la habitación.

-Pensé que aun no me perdonabas completamente así que, qué mejor que prepararle el desayuno a mi niñita.

- gracias papa, no era necesario pero gracias- lo abrace, no eran muy comunes entre nosotros las demostraciones físicas pero lo sentía necesario.

-de nada pequeña, siéntate antes de que se enfríen los huevos.

-sí, ¿ y cómo fue que hiciste huevos sin quemarlos?

-jaja muy graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo- soy capaz de hacer un huevo sin quemarlo.

-jaja ok.

-bella, ¿cómo fue que llegaste ayer a casa?

-emm… una señora muy amable me trajo… se llamaba Esme.

-Esme?... aaaa debe ser Esme Cullen, gracias a Dios que fue ella la que te encontró, es una buena mujer.

- sí, se nota que lo es.

El día paso sin inconvenientes, luego del desayuno subí a mi habitación para ordenar mis cosas y prepararme para mañana, mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks, solo de pensarlo se me erizaba la piel.

Me acosté con un dolor en mi estomago, los nervios se apoderaban de mi, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, por más que intentaba convencerme de que todo iba a estar bien, no lograba calmarme.

El despertador sonó indicando que aquel terrible día que no quería que llegara nunca llego.

Sin ánimos me levante y fui a la ducha, me vestí y baje. Como no tenia auto Charlie me iba a tener que ir a dejar todos los días al instituto pero ya no me importaba, solo quería que todo pasara luego.

Charlie estaciono el auto y espero a que bajara pero lo único que hacía era mirar al frente.

- Bella cariño, tranquila todo va a estar bien, acuérdate de mí, estos muchachos son todos muy amables.

Si, si ok, adiós- como pude baje y camine lentamente.

En cada paso que daba tenía más miedo, era algo tonto, pero no me podía controlar.

Cuanto me gustaría tener a jake aquí conmigo ahora.

**Que lindo es Charlie no creen?**

**Ahora que le esperara a bella en el colegio… ya veremos que pasara.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer **

**Muchos besoos y abrazos **

**gracias**


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer y por sus alertas… :D ojala les guste.

**Personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 7 **

**Disculpa y algo nuevo… pero raro. (Parte 2)**

Ya no lo podía postergar mas, la campana ya había sonado y era necesario que entrara si no quería que me llamaran la atención el primer día de clases.

Los pasillos ya estaban casi desiertos, solo quedaban algunos alumnos que corrían a sus respectivas clases, al pasar por mi lado me miraban sin vergüenza de que yo me diera cuenta. Me sentí un poco cohibida.

Al ver mi horario, me di cuenta de que mi primera clase era trigonometría, la verdad no odiaba el ramo, incluso me gustaba pero me frustraba muy rápido cuando no comprendía un ejercicio. Dirigí mis pasos hacia el edificio tres, esperaba no pasar ninguna vergüenza.

Me detuve en la puerta y suspire para calmarme un poco.

En cuanto abrí la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, incluyendo la del profesor, me quede en mi lugar un momento sin saber qué hacer, el calor invadió mis mejillas de una manera brusca, incluso mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

"-¿la puedo ayudar señorita?"- dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a mí. Esto hizo que reaccionara un poco, baje la cabeza y fui al encuentro del profesor.

"- emmm si, soy la alumna nueva, Isabella Swan"- le entregue unos papeles que me habían dado para entregárselos a los profesores.

"-ahhh , la nueva alumna, pues bienvenida, ojala estés a gusto, pasa a sentarte"

"-gracias"- de verdad le agradecía que no me hiciera hablar frente a toda la clase.

Busque un asiento vacío, pero el único disponible era al lado de una chica rubia, la verdad parecía una modelo, me sentí un poco incomoda pero era el único lugar disponible. Gire un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de la que sería mi compañera de asiento, pero me sorprendió y me dio una mirada de pocos amigos, gire rápidamente la cara y puse atención a la clase.

Cuando la campana sonó guarde mis cosas en la mochila, los nervios volvieron a mí, ¿Qué aria durante los ratos libre?, tendría que buscar algún lugar por ahí…

"¡oye!"- la voz de mi compañera me sobresalto, me gire lentamente. Por un momento temí que fuera esa especie de chica linda popular que se burlan de los demás.

"¿Qué?"-

"-jajaaja, tranquila, no pongas esa cara- ¿quizás que cara tenia? – lo siento por gritarte al principio pero como no me respondías…

"-a lo siento, no me di cuenta de que me estabas llamando.

"- está bien, por cierto soy Rosalie Cullen" - me tendió la mano y me dedico una agradable sonrisa.

Le estreche la mano y la salude- "hola, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero bella…"

-hola, sabes ya me caes bien bella.

-"oh, gracias"

-"salgamos de aquí antes de que toquen nuevamente, vamos"

"-está bien" - dije dudosa, no sabía que hacer pero parecía una chica agradable, sin duda mi primera impresión de ella fue errada.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo en silencio, no sabía qué hacer o decir, quizás le debía preguntar algo.

Estaba por abrir mi boca cuando alguien choco contra mí, asiéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

"-¡ten cuidado idiota! ¿Es que ahora estas ciega también?-"

Me sorprendió la reacción de Rosalie, durante el camino estaba muy calmada y en un momento cambio radicalmente, sin duda era una mujer de armas tomadas.

"-¿Qué te pasa estúpida?, ¿¡eres su niñera que ahora la tienes que proteger?- le grito indicándome con su dedo.

Me levante y mire a la chica que me había empujado, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, su piel era en extremo pálida, pero era muy linda, su estatura era promedio, pero tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero aun así muy lindo.

"-¿y tú tienes que andar empujando a la gente para que te tomen atención?

Mire alrededor y todos en el pasillo estaban pendiente de la "conversación" que mantenía Rosalie con la chica rubia.

Se había formado un circulo, aaah, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba ayuda!

-Rosalie- escuche la voz de un hombre, era muy linda y ronca pero sin duda muy masculina. De entre la gente apareció el dueño de la voz, era un muchacho alto, delgado pero no en extremo, su polera se marcaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver que poseía unos lindos músculos, pero encima tenía un poleron un poco grande para él, su cabello era de un lindo tono cobrizo y sus ojo…wau…sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde.

-rose ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco molesto.

-esta estúpida no encontró nada mejor que empezar a molestar a la gente-

-a rose, vamos, no vale la pena y tu Jane deja de creerte superior- le dijo a la chica rubia, esta lo miro sorprendida, iba a responder pero el muchacho ya se había dado la vuelta.

-está bien ed., vamos – lo tomo del brazo.

El debía ser su novio, la verdad hacían linda pareja.

-bella, ¿estás bien?- pregunto rosalie mirándome.

-si, no te preocupes y gracias por defenderme de ella.

-a no es nada, esa estúpida de Jane se lo merece- solo le sonreí.

-a por cierto, el es Edward, mi lindo hermanito- pensé que diría novio pero me sorprendió que digiera hermano.

-¿hermano?- no pude evitar preguntarlo

-sí, porque ¿Qué pensaste?

-nada- me sonroje, me miro como esperando una respuesta así que resignada le respondí- pensé que era tu novio.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír sin control, yo solo me sonroje. Cuando dejaron de reír, Edward se dirigió a mí.

-Un gusto- tomo mi mano y la beso.

Me sonroje hasta más no poder sintiendo como una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo.

La imagen de Jake llego a mi mente.

Gracias chicas por pasarse … espero sus comentarios

Bye

Besos..xime


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por leer y por sus alertas… :D ojala les guste.

**Pd: perdón por demorarme tanto es que no he tenido tiempo… espero me entiendan .**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandísima SM solo la trama es mía.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Decisión**

No podía quitar la imagen de Jake de mi cabeza, pero aun así la imagen de Edward me tenia descolocada, era muy guapo, demasiado en realidad, pero no podía pensar en el, se supone que de alguna forma aun estaba con jake.

Estos pensamientos llenaban mi mente aunque era un poco estúpido, solo conocía a Edward de un día y lo único que sabía de él era su nombre!, seguro que solo era por la impresión que e causo verle y su actitud al besar mi mano.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente , solo era el primer dia y ya tenia una "casi" amiga, casi porque la estaba recién conociendo pero esperaba que lo fueramos, era una chica muy simpatica a pesar de su carácter, Era engañadora a simple vista, nunca pensé que tendría ese genio, pero sin duda me gustaría seguir conociéndola.

Al llegar a casa encontré un mensaje en la contestadora, lo vi mientras sacaba mi mochila.

- Hola bella- la voz que salía de la pequeña maquina me congelo- consegui tu numero con kris, espero no te moleste, supongo que estas en el colegio y por eso no contestas, lo único deseo es que lo escuches antes de que llegue tu padre jajajaj… ah… - suspiro y espero un momento – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, y eso que solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que te fuiste, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a tu presencia , ya nada es lo mismo bella… te extraño y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y esperare lo que sea necesario, bueno eso te…. Quiero y espero hablar contigo luego, cuídate mucho y suerte en tu nueva escuela.

Adiós.

Con eso termino el mensaje, mi corazón latía como loco, sentí unas leves cosquillas en mi estomago y mis mejillas se sentían calientes. De repente sentí unas enormes ganas de escuchar su voz de nuevo así que tome el teléfono y lo llame.

Sonó cerca de tres veces antes de que contestaran.

-hola- la voz de una chica fue la que contesto y ninguna que conociera.

-emmm, hola esta jake?- me sentí tonta preguntando eso, porque contestaba una chica? Se supone que era SU teléfono.

- emm si pero no puede hablar ahora- soltó una risita- sentía mi cara roja aun pero esta vez de rabia, ¿¡ quien se creía!

- tu quien eres?- le pregunte sin ninguna cortesía, necesitaba saberlo ahora.

-yo soy una amiga de jake y tu?- no le respondí, sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas a causa de la rabia, como me hubiese gustado tenerlo al frente en estos momentos y exigirle una explicación porque a pesar de todo teníamos algo .

Que descarado, minutos antes me deja un mensaje diciendo que me quiere y ahora estaba con otra!.

Tome mi mochila y subí a mi cuarto. Quería despejarme así que tome una ducha caliente. Luego de secarme me puse pijama y me estire en la cama, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sentí un ardor en los ojos, la rabia que había sentido en un momento se había transformado en tristeza, me dolía que pasara esto, confié en jake y lo quiero realmente… sé que es muy pronto como para decir que me estaba engañando pero podía sentir que se trataba de eso.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, limpie mis ojos y lo tome.

Lo que me faltaba, voltee los ojos y estuve tentada de no leer pero aun asi lo hice, era un texto de jake y decía lo siguiente:

-hola bella ¿Por qué no has llamado? Quizás estas ocupada, deseo escuchar tu voz, cuídate mucho te quiero, adiós, jake.

Que descarado, me mandaba mensajes como si nada hubiese pasado, argh, que rabia, pero decidí dejarlo, no me iba a amargar por eso, eran mis primeros días en el pueblo de Forks y los iba a disfrutar (como se pudiera disfrutar en este lluvioso lugar) quizá no saliendo pero si conociendo a gente nueva, y haciendo nuevos amigos.

No me iba a centrar en ese tema Jake era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, mañana sería un buen día y comenzaría a disfrutar.

Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora… espero sus comentarios!

Besos xime =D


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"Inesperado"

La alarma de mi celular me volvió a la realidad, soñaba que estaba en casa junto con mi madre, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en el frio estado de Forks.

Me levante perezosamente, el frio me obligaba a quedarme en la cama pero ya era hora de ir al instituto así que me levante sin más.

Me sorprendió no ver a Charlie en la cocina así que mire por la ventana y su auto no estaba por lo tanto se debió haber ido temprano al trabajo… genial me tendría que ir caminando. Tome mi mochila refunfuñando y Salí a la calle, el frio era casi insoportable, sentía las mejillas arder por el roce del viento, me cubrí con la bufanda y camine lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas para poder llegar luego al instituto y no morir congelada en el camino.

Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos caminando cuando un auto pasó por mi lado, era una camioneta de color negro, cada vez disminuía más la velocidad hasta que alcanzo mi ritmo. Mi corazón estaba que se salía de mi pecho y mis piernas no respondían para poder correr.

Trate de permanecer tranquila y con la vista al frente pero el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto comenzó a bajar y no pude evitar mirar, se asomo un chico que parecía tener mi edad era pálido y su pelo era de color café claro. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí, me recorrió de pies a cabeza haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Sentía el miedo correr por i cuerpo y ya no me importaba el frio lo único que quería era salir de ahí, el muchacho pálido comenzó a reír y le dijo algo al que conducía el auto, haciendo que el otro al cual no podía ver también riera.

-hey- me dijo el muchacho- sabes que no deberías estar por estas calles tan solitarias?- su tono tenía algo que me hacia desconfiar y su sonrisa se agrando aun mas.

-si quieres te llevo- me cerro un ojo y abrió la puerta del auto.

- no estoy bien- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, trate de caminar más rápido pero una fuerte presión me lo impidió.

-Yo creo que no- su voz se volvió dura y su sonrisa desapareció, su mano estaba alrededor de mi brazo impidiendo que me moviera-

-suéltame – me hubiese gustado gritar pero cada vez tenía más miedo, se comenzó a acercar a mi cara y me toco.

Se bajo el otro hombre que estaba en la camioneta y camino hacia nosotros. Junte fuerzas y grite,

-suéltame- trate de pegarle pero fue peor solo logre que me agarrara mas fuerte aun.

-cállate preciosa, no me quiero enojar contigo- me removí nuevamente pero al parecer le molesto más de lo común ya que me empujo haciendo que callera y me golpeara el brazo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos por el dolor y por el hecho de que mi mente ya esperaba lo peor, estaba sola y eran dos hombre, nunca podría contra los dos.

No sé en qué momento el hombre se había acercado a mi pero cuando me di vuelta en el suelo para poder levantarme ya estaba a mi lado, su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y su aliento me daba de lleno dejando apreciar el olor a alcohol que desprendía de él.

Comenzó a jalar de mi chaqueta haciendo que los botones saltaran lejos, sus manos tocaban mis brazos y mis piernas. Las lagrimas salían sin control de mis ojos lo único que podía hacer era pedir por favor que no me hicieran nada.

Sus manos se aventuraron mas allá, un temblor de miedo me recorrió su mano estaban tocando mis pechos. A lo lejos pude ver un auto que se acercaba por la carretera, al parecer ellos también se dieron cuenta por que rápidamente me soltaron y corrieron a su auto. El hombre pálido se volteo y dijo:

-ya nos volveremos a ver preciosa- me guiño un ojo y subió a la camioneta.

Sentía una fuerte punzada en la frente y en la mano, me removí en el suelo y pude ver la sangre caer por mi cara, pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos, lo único que agradecía era que se habían ido. Me senté en el frio suelo y envolví mis piernas con los brazos llorando sin control mi mente no era capaz de mandar ordenes al resto de mi cuerpo.

Sentí el fuerte ruido de un auto frenando a mi lado, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero sentía mi cuerpo helado, mis piernas estaban entumecidas y mis brazos también.

- ¿Hey estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso?- alguien estaba a mi lado y me movía ligeramente pero no era capaz de reaccionar- no lo sé… no responde – le respondió a alguien, quien quiera que le haya preguntado.

Unas grandes manos pasaron por debajo de mis rodillas levantándome con cuidado, quería que me soltara pero no me podía mover.

-Alice abre la puerta rápido- le dijo a la otra persona a la cual no pude ver. Levante la vista y me encontré con un alto muchacho de ojos cafés, pelo oscuro y rizado, a pesar de ser tan fornido tenía cara de niño, lo cual me inspiro confianza.

-hola, tranquila, no te hare daño, ¿está bien? – dijo cariñosamente cuando se percato de mi mirada. Me metió con cuidado en el asiento trasero de un auto y subió rápido por el lado del chofer.

Cuando estaciono se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me ayudo a bajar, fuera del auto había una chica pequeña de cabello corto y oscuro mirándome con preocupación. Volví la cabeza en dirección al muchacho y luego todo se volvió negro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.**_

Capitulo 10

"_**Culpa"**_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareada y desorientada, trate de abrir los ojos pera una fuerte luz me lo impedía, había alguien que tocaba mi cara.

-¿está bien?- pregunto la voz de una mujer

-sí, solo estaba en shock pero ya está reaccionando- respondió el que supuse era el médico por su voz.

- oh, qué alivio gracias papa, creo que rose la conoce, deberías avisarle.

- si lo hare, quédate aquí por si despierta, cualquier cosa me avisas ¿está bien?

-si papa, nos vemos luego –

- Adiós- se sintieron unos pasos y luego todo volvió a silencio.

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraban a la luz. Cuando ya se acostumbraron pude ver el lugar en donde me encontraba, tal como me lo imaginaba estaba en un hospital, todo era de color blanco, gire mi cabeza un poco y dolió, sentía una fuerte punzada en la frente, levante una mano pero sentí que alguien me retenía.

- cuidado, tienes los puntos recién puestos no deberías tocarte- era la misma joven que había visto cuando me baje del auto del muchacho fornido.- por cierto soy Alice Cullen, un gusto.- ¿Cullen? ese apellido me era conocido.

-un gusto… por casualidad ¿conoces a Rosalie? – tenía que preguntarlo-

-si ella es mi hermana, junto con Edward quizás los conozcas.

Se me vino a la mente la imagen de la mujer que me llevo a mi casa el día que llegue a Forks, pero en otro momento lo preguntaría, no tenía ganas de hablar más por ahora.

-sabes, no tienes que decir nada pero todo va a estar bien si, jamás nadie te volverá a tocar.

Las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, el solo recordar la imagen de esos dos infelices me hacía temblar de miedo, si no hubiese sido por que llego… ese joven.

-gracias- dije entre lágrimas- si no hubiese sido por ti y tu novio…. No lo quiero ni pensar.- las lagrimas salían sin control, Alice se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

- no te preocupes si no hubiese llegado jamás me lo hubiese perdonado, y Emmett no es mi novio él es mi amigo y cuñado.

-oh, perdón.- dije aun llorando-

- no te preocupes por eso ahora- froto su mano en mi brazo para reconfortarme.- emmm , tu nombre es Isabella ¿verdad?

-s… si….- respondí como pude entre las lagrimas.

- tu padre está afuera esperando, en la cafetería, le dije que mi padre, que por cierto es quien te atendió, dijo que te dejáramos descansar

-¿como esta?- tenía miedo de su reacción, de seguro se echaría toda la culpa.

-emmm, no lo sé quizás lo mejor es que lo dejes entrar.

- si… ¿le puedes decir que ya desperté por favor?

-claro, nos vemos luego ¿sí?

-sí, fue un gusto conocerte de verdad – me sonrió y luego salió de la habitación.

No sé porque tenía que estar en el hospital, esos tipos no me alcanzaron a hacer nada, solo fue el susto. Pero luego recordé las veces en que me empujo haciendo que me golpeara la mano y la frente, mire mi mano y tenía un yeso que llegaba hasta el codo, levante la otra mano con cuidado y toque mi frente había un gran parche, de seguro que se veía grave pero no lo era en realidad. Estaba en eso cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió, compuse mi rostro lo mejor que pude para no preocuparlo, Entro con la mirada gacha y cerró la puerta quedándose de pie junto a esta, lentamente levanto la cara y me miro fijamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas, verlo así me partió el corazón.

-papa….- no pude decir nada más porque ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza y llorando desconsoladamente, no pude aguantar y me puse a llorar con él en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos me pude controlar para poder hablar.

- Papa, tranquilo estoy bien.- me separe un poco para poder mirarlo

-perdóname hija esto es mi culpa- dijo entre sollozos aun abrazándome- nunca debí dejar que te fueras sola.

- papa está bien, no me hicieron nada, y esto no es tu culpa, quizás hubiese pasado en otro momento o mientras estaba con mama pero no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿está bien?- debía entender que esto no era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie solo de mi mala suerte… y pensándolo bien, siempre me pasaba algo cuando andaba sola… creo que definitivamente la mala suerte me persigue.

-siempre voy a pensar que es mi culpa, perdóname hija-

- no hay nada que perdonar papa, no es tu culpa y ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿sí?

-está bien, el doctor dijo que mañana ya podrías salir de aquí- trato de componer el rostro pero sabía que algo pasaba por su mente, lo sabía porque su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Algo estaba pensando.

Hola de nuevo… perdón por demorarme tanto en subir un capitulo y por hacerlas esperar a todas aquellas que me lean … mil gracias

Me motivan a escribir :D

Espero les guste...Adiós.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Primero les quería pedir a tods ls que leen la historia mil perdones por demorarme tanto, de verdad les pido disculpas.. si me perdonas les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean **_

_**Ojala les guste **_

_**Besos **_

_****_

Capitulo 11

Ya estaba de vuelta en casa, había llegado ayer por la tarde, aun no podía ir a la escuela porque tenía que cuidar el golpe de la cabeza y la mano rota.

Charlie seguía sintiéndose culpable pero era cosa de tiempo para que dejara de pensar así. Le pedí o más bien le suplique que no le dijera nada a mama ya que si se enteraba se iba a volver loca y eso traería problemas, además que no me quería ir de fork a pesar de lo que paso, me quería quedar con papa un tiempo más.

Los últimos años nuestra relación había ido más superficial por lo que ahora era el momento de cambiar eso.

Me levante de la cama para poder estirar un poco las piernas, estar acostada todo el día era aburridor, fui al escritorio para tomar mi libro favorito y mire de paso por la ventana, un auto se acababa de estacionar al frente de la casa, no le di más vueltas al asunto seguramente era algún amigo de Charlie, ya que este se había tomado unos días para estar en la casa conmigo.

Volví a la cama luego de ir al baño y me acosté para leer un rato.

Me sobresalte al sentir un par de ojos puestos en mi, levante rápidamente la vista y me encontré con un muchacho alto y fornido… no tenía idea de quién era, pero su rostro se me hacia familiar.

-ho..hola- se adelanto un paso hacia la habitación- soy Emmet, Emmet Cullen- Al ver que yo no reaccionaba, agrego – Yo te encontré y te lleve al hospital.

Mis mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente y me invadió la vergüenza, el me había encontrado, en esas condiciones y a punto de ser violada.

-emm, gra… gracias, me salvaste de verdad muchas gracias- conteste mirando fijamente mi libro que se había mucho más interesante de un momento a otro.

-sabes- dijo acercándose a los pies de la cama- no te tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, lo digo enserio, me alegro de haberte encontrado a tiempo y no tienes nada que agradecer – esbozo una gran sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

Solo le pude responder sonriéndole de vuelta

-¿y bien?- pregunto- ¿cómo va todo?-

-mmm bien la semana que viene ya puedo empezar a ir al colegio.

-mmm me alegro mucho… pero hay algo que te quería preguntar.

-¿q.. qué cosa?

-te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo.

_****_

_**Gracias por leer… ls quiero muchoooo**_


	12. Chapter 12

Los días y habían pasado y ya tenía permitido volver al colegio.

Todos me recibieron preguntando en todo momento que les fuera posible porque había faltado tanto, pero los tranquilizaba diciendo que me había caído de las escaleras, el tema de lo que paso realmente estaba completamente prohibido, no iba a permitir que todos me miraran con lastima por haber sido casi violada, así que le tuve que pedir a Charlie y a todos los que sabias, entre ellos Alice y Emmett que por favor no dijeran nada a nadie y así lo hicieron, era una verdadera alegría tener a Alice, me entendía completamente y era capaz de conversar de todo con ella, bueno me sentía libre de hacerlo pero aun era muy pronto para hablarlo todo.

La mañana pasaba lentamente, aun no podía salir de la primera clase y para peor estaba sola con todos mirándome como un bicho raro, necesitaba salir y juntarme con alguien afuera.

Cuando al fin tocaron el timbre fui directo al estacionamiento.

Sabía que hay iba a estar Rosalie en su auto junto a su novio Emmet, si el muchacho que me ayudo era su novio, su nombre era Emmett Hale, no lo había visto antes en compañía de Rosalie porque solo habíamos tenido poco tiempo juntas además que después de que su hermano Edward me besara la mano no pensé en muchas cosas más.

Cuando me dirigía camino al estacionamiento no pude evitar acordarme de esa tarde hace unos dias atrás en el que Emmett llego a mi casa, y mi vergüenza y sorpresa al preguntarme si quería ir a pasear con él.

**Flash back**

_¿Te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo?- no lo evite y me quede mirándolo asombrada, ¿de verdad me estaba pidiendo que saliera a pasear con él? Pero, yo había escuchado a Alice decir claramente que él era su cuñado, eso quería decir que estaba con Rosalie o con ¿Edward?..._

_Ehhh, no lo sé … yo mmm creo que, que si- acepte solo por curiosidad, para conocerlo mejor y para saber qué era lo que me tenía que decir, aparte que necesitaba salir un rato de mi habitación._

_Bien, te espero abajo ¿sí?, para que te puedas cambiar- bajo la mirada y recordé que aun estaba con mi pijama, el rubor volvió a mis mejillas_

_Está bien._

_Baje lentamente las escaleras tratando de alargar el momento, me sentía nerviosa sobre esto si él era el novio de Rosalie no quería tener problemas con ella._

_Lo encontré en el sillón hablando cómodamente con mi papa, al parecer se conocían._

_-oh aquí viene – dijo Charlie- dale mis saludos a Esme si la ves ¿sí?_

_-claro señor policía – le dijo bromeando, al parecer eran cercanos, mi padre rio y dirigió su mirada a mí._

_- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Emmett_

_- si- solo eso conteste y lo seguí, pensé que íbamos a ir en su auto pero solo nos dedicamos a caminar hasta una pequeña plazuela que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa._

_- bien sé que esto es raro para ti y que quizá estas pensando que soy el hombre más descarado del mundo por pedirte que salgas conmigo siendo que alice ya te conto que era su cuñado._

_Me miro, esperando a que dijera algo pero la verdad no sabía que decir el ya lo había dicho todo,- bueno la verdad eso fue lo que me dijo Alice aunque no se bien qué tipo de relación existe entre los Cullen por lo que yo se es que de cuando me encontré con la señora Cullen es que Alice y Edward son sus hijos pero no me dijo nada de Rosalie, por lo que supongo que tu novio es ¿Edward?-_

_-¿QUE? – Su expresión era de total sorpresa, así que trate de continuar como pude.-_

_-quiero decir, no tengo ningún tipo de problema con la gente homosexual si eso es un proble…-_

_-espera ,espera ,espera ,¿tú piensas que soy gay?_

_- bueno eso es lo que pensé.._

_- noo dios mío. Noo para nada, mi novia es Rosalie, creo que la conoces y ella también es hermana de Alice solo que no completamente es solo hija del señor Cullen ._

_Aaaa- la vergüenza hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, de verdad que no podía dejar de meter la pata, que vergüenza y yo pensando que era gay- lo… lo siento._

_-jajajajajajajaj – de verdad que eres graciosa pero no te preocupes, aunque no vuelvas a dudar de mi hombría – me dedico una gran sonrisa-_

_Está bien- le devolví la sonrisa-_

_Bueno, la verdad si te pedí que me acompañaras es porque por una parte Alice me pidió que hablara contigo y también yo lo quería hacer._

_Está bien –_

_Ella está muy interesada en conocerte y no para de hablar de ti creo que le causaste una gran impresión y lo único que quiere es conocerte y ser tu amiga , es una enana odiosa de verdad , y aparte te quería decir que no te sientas avergonzada de lo que paso, siempre he sentido que si puedo hacer algo lo voy a hacer y si tengo que partirle la cara a alguien no lo dudare y más si se trata de una amiga._

_Me miro de forma significativa y solo pude agradecerle con una sonrisa- de verdad muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero te quería pedir que por favor no le cuentes nada a nadie no quiero que en la escuela me queden mirando con cara de lastima ni nada parecido._

_No te preocupes no diré nada y me encargar de decirle a los demás cullen que no digan nada._

_Gracias-_

_Te parece si volvemos está empezando a hacer frio-_

_Está bien –_

**Fin flash back **

Me volví a sonrojar un poco al recordar mi confusión con la sexualidad de emmett pero el pareció tomarlo normal.

Hola- los salude cuando llegue hasta ellos, apenas llevaba unos días en este instituto pero la verdad ya me sentía cómoda y más aun con la gente que estaba conociendo, entre ellos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Edward aunque con este ultimo aun no hablaba mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La primera semana ya era una prueba superada, habia terminado sin mayores complicaciones, bueno aparte de que falte dos dias por mi… accidente pero a pesar de eso almenos ya conocia gente y no estaba completamente sola.

El fin de semana paso sin novedad, cada mia me acostumbraba mas a la rutina de la casa, y a estar practicamnente sola todo el tiempo pero noera algo que me molestara si no lo contrario siempre me habia gustado estar sola.

Todo bien hasta el domingo en la noche, estaba en mi habitacion ordenando las cosas para el siguiente dia cuando senti el telefono sonar, me dirigui a la cosina pensand que quizaas era charlie ya que habia tenido que ir a trabajar por el temporal que habia y estaba ocacionando prblemas en las calles.

-diga-

-¿bella?- me quede callada un momento, mispiernas se sintieron un poco debiles pero saque fuerzas yme puse lo mas seria posible.

- jacob- el solo decir su nombre me hacia recordar esa llamada telefonica, aunque no sabia que era lo que de verdad habia pasad me hiso sentirmal y hasta pense que lo habia olvidado pero al escucharlo algo dentro de mi sse removio con impaciencia-

- bella, ¿poruqe nome has llamado?, he estado preocupado por ti , y kristen no me quiere decir nada, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, ¿que se supone que paso? Te extraño-

Esa simple palabra "te extraño" hizo que mi rabia volviera y obligue a esa parte de mi que me decia que lo queria que se callara por el momento , necesitaba estar clara.

-¿Qué paso?, bien veamos, intente llamarte cuando me dejaste ese emnsaje pero con que me encuentro con una amiga tuya contestando el telefono y diciendo que estas muy ocupado como para hablarme.

-¿Qué? – se callo un momento, seguramente acordandose de que fue lo que paso- no bella ese dia mi telefono lo tenia una… amiga solo eso.

- sabes jacob ya no quiero hablar mas contigo no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar ¿estabien? Adios.

Corte, poruqe ya no era capaz de hablar mas con el, fuiuna tonta en pensar que estaba enamora de el , deje que las cosas pasaran muy rapido, solo fue una ilusion pero aunestaba a tiempo de dejar todo, ya no queria saber mas de jacob, no valia la pena.

Mi celular comenzo a sonar sin parar, pero decidi apagarlo, no queria hablar con el ya era una decision tomada.

La alarma me desperto avisandome que era hora de ir al instituto, me bañe y vesti para luego bajar a desayunar donde me encontre con la sorpresa de ver a papa en la cocina preparando todo.

-hola, no esperaba verte aquí.

-lose esque tengo algo para ti-

-¿de verdad?¿ Y que es?

-bueno asomate por la ventana,espero te guste- me dedico una leve sonrisa

Al acercarme me di cuenta que habia un auto que antes no estaba frente a la casa, era una camioneta, nada lujoso pero aun asi en buen estado y la verdad me encanto-

-oh! Me encanta papa, gracias.

-de nada cariño.

Asi que desde hay iba a tener mi propio medio de transporte.

Llegue al instituto y me encontre solo con alice al parecer rosalie y emmett estaban enfermos asi que me fui con ella. La hora de almuerzo llego mas rapido de lo que esperaba asi que me dirigi al comedor para encontrarme con Alice e ir a comer.

Ella estaba en la fila esperando junto con Edward, el simple hecho de verlo hay me puso nerviosa , el era el Cullen con el que menos hablaba, bueno en realidad no hablaba nada con el , según alice asi era edward era un poco reacio a hablar con quien sea.

Pero aun asi me ponia nerviosa, me acerque aa ellos para pedir mi comida y luego nos dirigu¡imos a la mesa que usabamos usualmente, no habian pasado ni veinte minutos de una mas que escasa charla cuando alice dice que se tiene que ir porque olvido algo. Sin darme tiempo de despedirme tomo su bandeja y se fue, y hay me quede yo con edward sola en la mesa, nosabia que hacer o decir asi que solo me concentre en mi bandeja, de pronto la comida se había vuelto extremadamente interesante, lo único que quería era que tocaran luego el timbre.

Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos, levante lentamente la vista y me encontré con Edward observándome, su expresión no era muy diferente a la mía, se notaba incomodo.

-mmm esta ¿haciendo bastante frio verdad?- ¿Qué acababa de decir? Algo del frio… dios que incomoda me sentía, por una parte quería reír pero por otra estaba segura de que si yo hubiese empezado a hablar hubiese dicho lo mismo que el.

-sí creo …


End file.
